The Time Heals All Anthology: Omake Collection
by RevenantReaper337
Summary: The definitive source for drabbles, extras, deleted scenes and more from the ongoing Time Heals All series; covering all books up to present, plus future content and side stories. Now accepting reader/reviewer content from anyone willing to contribute. See inside for more details.
1. Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to the long promised, and delayed, dedicated omakes collection for the Time Heals All anthology. What follows is a random assortment of extra scenes, cut content, and otherwise random drabbles from throughout the series; none of which are in any particular order, or necessarily canon compliant for that matter. Can't say I'll be able to update all that often, but I'll try to do so whenever I get stuck elsewhere or inspiration strikes.**

 **Some might be long enough to take up an entire chapter on their own, while others that are much shorter will be grouped together to make up a chapter in their own right. The number before each entry is simply for reference purposes, and meant to make following any multi-part omakes a lot easier, rather than designating the chapter order. For example, the direct follow up to 1.0 would be 1.1, then 1.2 and so on, while the next separate and unrelated omake would start from 2.0 onwards. Hope that makes sense.**

 **I'll also be accepting any reader generated omakes for the collection should anyone wish to contribute, all of which will be fully credited of course, and hopefully help to expand the setting's universe with a fresh perspective. Let me know via PM if you're interested or have something you'd like to post.**

 **Oh, and one final warning before we start proper:**

 **The following omakes will inevitably contain spoilers for Time Heals All, Whole Again, and any future sequels or side stories. If you haven't already read them and/or want to avoid any spoilers, I suggest you don't read any further until you have done so. Otherwise, sit back, relax, and hope you enjoy.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me.**

* * *

 **1.0 Just Desserts**

 **By RevenantReaper**

 **(Post Whole Again, possibly canon)**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Megapolis for once, and the heroes who had only recently saved the entire Bogon galaxy were taking a well deserved day off. Ellen had taken Samus with her on a girls day out, Ratchet was busy tinkering in the small workshop that had been added on to their recently remodelled penthouse apartment, and as for Clank? Well, he had long since decided to catch up on his reading, and so claimed one corner of what Ellen had dubbed the 'invincible couch' while paging through one of the many books she had brought back with them from their excursion to Earth.

Said piece of furniture had gained its name due to being the only thing left standing after Thugs-4-Less' brutal assault on their new home a good few months back; shooting the place up in an attempt to eliminate both commandos and subsequently setting ablaze. Everything else had gone up in smoke - unsurprising given the predominantly wood-panelled decor - but in spite of being shredded by gunfire, burned to the point of melting, and tanking several autocannon rounds from Logan's gunship, they had found the thoroughly beat up piece of furniture to be one of the few left relatively intact enough to salvage upon returning a few weeks later.

As a result, they decided to keep it as a good luck charm of sorts, considering the vital role it played in ending the merc's siege, and with some serious patching up plus new upholstery it was almost as good as new. If nothing else, it certainly provided a rather comfortable place to relax in front of the massive replacement HV taking up one wall and socialise. Or to engage in far more _intimate_ pursuits, if what Clank suspected his organic companions got up to in the early hours held true; especially given some of the minute traces his sensor arrays could pick up in spite of the upholstery being cleaned extensively.

Clank was just about to consider how to broach the subject of more thoroughly cleaning up after oneself to the pair, only to be interrupted by the doorbell's distinctive chime suddenly sounding out loud. Pausing in his analysis of the quite honestly fascinating printed text he was poring over, the little robot looked up just in time to see a golden-furred blur streak by on thundering feet. "Ratchet?"

"It's cool, I got it!"

Tilting his helm in curiosity, Clank watched as the excitable lombax skidded to a halt by the front door and punched the release button; grinning like a loon as it smoothly slid open to reveal a nondescript markazian dressed in a plain brown uniform with matching cap. "Package for a... Ratchet Lombax?"

"That's me!"

"Alrighty then. If you could just sign here, here, and initial here..."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Clank marked the book's current page and placed it to one side before slipping off the couch; the apartment's front door sliding shut once more, shortly followed by Ratchet practically bouncing past with an oversized cardboard box that entirely obscured his upper body. Servos whirling audibly as he tottered over to where the lombax had dumped his package on the nearby coffee table, the little robot's optics shuttered briefly in confusion at the Gadgetron logo stamped on one side before gazing up towards his long time friend with a querying tone. "Ratchet, what is this? I was unaware we were expecting a package today."

"I ordered it online a couple of weeks back, and it's finally here!" Ratchet replied with a pseudo-dismissive wave and more than a hint of eagerness towards the end; busying himself all the while with tearing open the box with pearly white, stubby claws and a metric ton of packaging within.

In fact, Clank calculated that there were no less than eighteen metres of wrappable plastic, six kilos of foam inserts, and three additional boxes within one another between the lombax and his goal; the items in question proving to be but a fraction of the surrounding container's size once retrieved and held aloft with a triumphant cry. A small pamphlet fluttered down from the resulting mess of discarded packaging, and upon further examination, provided Clank with a much needed clue as to what exactly had his friend so worked up.

"'Congratulations on your purchase of the Banooka and Granana Glove deluxe twin pack; the latest in a long line of quality products from Gadgetron Novelty Weapons Division'?"

"Isn't it great?" the lombax replied with enough enthusiasm for them both combined. "And to think they were practically _giving_ this stuff away too! Just think of what we could do with _these_ babies!"

Gazing upon the aforementioned objects with a frown, Clank would be the first to admit that the number of instances conceived of by his processor was very few indeed. Endeavouring to learn more about the dubious devices his long time friend had ordered from who knows where, the little robot continued past the cover note and a ridiculous amount of legal jargon and disclaimers, before finally reaching the product overview page he was seeking.

 _Help your friends and neighbours get their five a day while entertaining the whole family, with the Banooka and Granana Glove; only from Gadgetron!_

 _Does a hungry co-worker on the far side of the office need a snack? Then you need the Banooka, with its combined long range indirect fire and laser targeting capabilities; packing more banana goodness into every round than any of our leading competitors. It even has an airburst mode for those difficult to reach targets, and a high capacity magazine that'll keep you going all the way past lunch time. Simply charge the internal battery, insert a patented Gadgetron Nanoclip, and spread potassium-based fruity fun wherever you go. It's that easy!_

 _But sometimes even that's not enough, and when it comes to saturation, the Granana Glove has no substitute. Based upon the bestselling and widely acclaimed Bomb Glove Classic: Anniversary Edition, the Granana Glove is so intuitive that even a blind snagglebeast could use it. Each banana-shaped container is capable of either exploding on direct contact or bursting into mini banana bomblets in midair; blanketing the target area and everyone in it with deliciously pureed banana pulp._

 _The Banooka and Granana Glove; spreading the love of bananas across the people of the galaxy, whether they like it or not._

Clank couldn't help but frown at what looked more like an informercial sales pitch than an actual overview of the products themselves. It didn't help that the instructions which followed with each turn of a page were minimalist at best, nor were his concerns alleviated by some of the dire safety warnings printed along the margins at regular intervals. Especially when it came to one feature in particular.

"According to these instructions, the internal power cells utilise a form of crystalline fusion; one that can rapidly destabilise if charged beyond their recommended capacity for an extended period."

"Uh-huh," Ratchet murmured in return; far too occupied with assembling the last few sections of the Banooka and sealing them together to properly pay attention.

"To do so could result in a catastrophic failure, and voidance of product warranty," Clank continued; a slight hint of annoyance colouring his tone and green optics narrowing as he peered over the top of the pamphlet at his seemingly ignorant friend. "Along with significant collateral damage. It is recommended that you do not charge the product for any longer than 2.7 hours, and- Ratchet, are you paying attention?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec." The lombax waved a hand flippantly; the majority of his attention and other appendage focused entirely on tweaking one final screw. "...and done! Sorry, Clank, what did you say?"

"Never mind..." Clank sighed with a brief shake of his helm, abandoning the instruction pamphlet entirely and fixing Ratchet with a steady gaze. "Just promise me that you will not overcharge the devices."

"Ah, you worry too much," Ratchet replied with a wry grin and pat on the shoulder; pausing to scoop up both of his shiny new weapons plus their associated chargers before heading off towards the converted guest-come-storage room. Most likely due to the compact fusion generator installed there, which was perfect for his energy requirements, but also because it would then no longer be cluttering up the main living area; something that Ellen would doubtlessly approve of, given how often she had berated the lombax for failing to pick up after himself. "Believe me, I'll be careful. After all, I wanna see what these babies can do, and I can't do that if the batteries melt, right?"

It wasn't quite the answer Clank was looking for, but it would suffice for now. "I suppose so..."

"Well there you go!" Ratchet shot back from the converted guest room's doorway, having somehow managed to tap in the six digit code one handed without dropping his haul. He disappeared inside before returning a few moments later; resealing the door behind him and dusting off his now empty hands while padding back towards the main living area with a particular gleam in his eye. "Well, since we've got some time on our hands, how about a couple of games of _Resistance: Fall of Blarg_ while we wait? Promise I'll go easy on ya."

Given how... _competitive_ his friend could be at times, Clank somehow doubted it very much. Still, it would be a break from devouring Ellen's book collection, and if Al was also online, perhaps a chance for some stimulating conversation too.

"Very well then," he replied cordially; following the lombax over to the invincible couch and the imported VG8000 games console that was now permanently linked up to their monstrosity of a wall-mounted HV. "But I get to pick the first map."

"Deal," Ratchet agreed while retrieving his controller and passing one to Clank. "But just so you know, I _totally_ own on Snow Fortress _and_ Krieg Canyon."

It didn't take long for the game to boot up, and the duo were soon immersed in simulated warfare from the comfort of their couch; time blurring as their avatars fought against countless others across virtual battlefields, and complaining vehemently with each unfairly perceived defeat.

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

"Hey Guys, we're home!"

Clank looked up from the scientific journal he was perusing to see a cheerful looking Ellen enter the partioned kitchen area behind him, with Samus not long behind. Both seemed to be in good spirits, and judging by the bulging brand-named shopping bags each were barely hefting, had a rather successful day's excursion. Samus in particular certainly seemed enthused with the new outfit she was wearing; one that he easily recognised as one of Debonair's designs that was custom tailored to her diminutive frame, given how flamboyant brightly coloured it looked. Still, he had to admit to finding it rather appealing, and if the somewhat coy looks she was sending his way were any indication, then Samus knew this fact all too well.

"Hey yourself," Ratchet countered over his shoulder; turning away from the screen with an easy going smile and an appreciative eye roving over Ellen's new attire. "You two manage to find what you were looking for?"

"Mostly, yeah. Debby does good work, and it's nice to wear something that isn't armour for a change." Continuing, Ellen slightly lifted a bag to emphasise her next words. "Speaking of which, she managed to finish the first of those raritanium composite inserts you wanted early, and wanted to know when you could come pick them up."

"That's great!" the lombax positively beamed; controller long discarded and eyes alight with what Clank had learned to recognise as the beginnings of an inventing fury. "Me and Clank'll head on over in a bit." His unattended on screen avatar died in a hail of bullets, and the game's obnoxiously voiced announcer declared that 'Sgt. Zurgo' was now on a killing spree; having taken him out six times in a row without so much as a hint of retaliation, much to Ratchet's annoyance. "But first I've gotta show this guy who he's messing with. Damn spawn camper."

Lightly chuckling to herself, Ellen began to make her way towards the converted storage room with Samus in tow; voice raised over her shoulder and the sound of repetitive gunfire on the HV as she walked. "I'll let her know as soon as we've dropped this off and put the rest away, then maybe order something in for dinner. How's Markazian sound?"

"Sure, sounds good," Ratchet replied; eyes still glued to the screen. "Lemme know when you're done."

Seeing that his friend was otherwise occupied and likely to remain so for some time to come, Clank was about to go back to his book when something rather worrying occurred to him. Especially when he heard Ellen punch in the converted guest room's six digit security code, and realised that he had not seen his friend move from in front of the HV for quite some time. "Ratchet?"

"Yeah?" the lombax questioned, before whooping as he finally managed to bracket 'Sgt. Zurgo' with a quad-rocket launcher shot and end his spree. Something the spawn camping sore loser didn't seem to approve of, given the sheer amount of bile filtering through Ratchet's headset.

"Those new weapons that you left on charge; please tell me that you remembered to unplug them once they had reached capacity."

...

Ratchet froze for but a brief moment, not so much as a hair on his fur moving, before slowly turning his head around to face the little robot. The colour visibly draining from his features and eyes widening in horrified realisation.

" _Oh crap..._ "

Before either could say or do anything otherwise however, a muffled explosion shook the penthouse apartment, followed by an acrid tinge of smoke and a rather distinctive _'splort'_ as a pulpy mass of banana flavoured slurry promptly redecorated the walls just outside of the secure storage room's still open doorway.

" _RATCHEEEEETTTTT!_ "

...Which only served to emphasise Ellen's thunderously loud and, quite possibly, _murderously pissed off_ voice reverberating down the hallway; Ratchet's ears flattening against his skull in an attempt to dampen it, cringing all the while. The infamous Pearce family temper was very much in evidence, and if prior experience was anything to go by, it was going to take a lot more than just flowers, chocolates, and an apology to placate the fiery redhead. Or to remain one step in front of her ensuing wrath for that matter.

Ratchet swallowed nervously, mind frantically whirling as he hissed out the obvious question. "What the hell do I do now?"

"I believe Pokitaru is nice this time of year," Clank suggested conversationally, and with more than a little amusement. "Perhaps an extended vacation is in order?"

That... sounded like a good idea right about now, especially since it was a whole galaxy away from an angry Ellen. One who had since stomped in to view with a viscous and distinctly yellow blanket coating her from head to toe; leaving a trail of squelchy clumps and a distinctly banana scented aroma in her wake. The only really visible thing was her cold blue eyes; glaring through the gunk and causing Ratchet to pale further still before he suddenly bolted out of the room with Ellen in hot pursuit, yelling dire threats all the while.

The pair soon tore through the glass doorway leading out on to the penthouse's private landing pad and subsequently disappeared from view, Clank venting a soft sigh as he marked the page in his book and hopped down from his comfortable perch upon the couch. Samus had yet to emerge from the scene of Ratchet's unintentional disaster, and although he was positive she was merely attempting to clean up the subsequent mess as was her nature, Clank deigned to lend his aid and subsequently keep her company until their organic counterparts finally returned to their senses. After all, the damage was rather minor all thoughts considered, and there was only so long the human could stay upset before inevitably forgiving the lombax.

Right?


	2. Prison Break: Another Perspective

**Author** **'** **s Note:**

 **Hey all! It's been far too long since I've had a chance to work on any more omakes, and since I'm taking a little time away from Whole Again, now seems like a great opportunity to start working on omakes again. This one's actually a little different since it originally started life as a bridging element between chapters 32 and 33, but was ultimately cut due to dragging out an already spiralling series of events further still and just didn't quite fit in with the way things panned out.**

 **It seemed a shame to lose what small amount of world building and character development was already there however, and so I kept it amongst my myriad of notes with the intention of borrowing elements for later use, only to subsequently forget all about it. Or at least that is until now, and with a bit of cleaning up around the edges, hopefully it'll provide an interesting glimpse at what could have been.**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me.**

* * *

 **2.0 Prison Break: Another Perspective**

 **By RevenantReaper**

 **(Whole Again, deleted/alternate scene)**

* * *

"Hit it again!"

The merc didn't bother to answer his squad leader verbally, instead letting the Megacorp produced 'Skeleton Key' do all the talking as the pressure gauge indicated that its charge was full once more. A single depression of the trigger was all it took for the high tech, hydraulic-powered battering ram to unleash the concentrated equivalent of around 20,000 lbs of raw kinetic force directly onto the same single point he had been pounding at for the past few minutes. It proved to be far too much for the thick-plated and now thoroughly mangled security door between the response squad and the sub-control room they were attempting to breach, finally caving under pressure with a tortured screech of grinding metal and falling into the darkened room with a resounding clang.

"Go! Go! Go!"

The designated breacher hurriedly pulled back out of the way and the rest of the team wasted no time in hurling stun grenades through the breach before storming inside, an enforcer taking point with his shield raised while the rest followed just behind with yelled warnings and their own weapons at the ready. Unfortunately for them however, the intruders they had hoped to catch off guard were nowhere to be seen; the squad fanning out with practiced efficiency as they swept the admitted cramped area for anyone who might be hiding just out of sight or the traps they may have left behind.

With so many troopers and so little ground to cover, it was perhaps unsurprising when the control room was declared clear less than half a minute later; their squad leader running a clawed hand over his face with a frustrated growl. His mood didn't improve when the enforcer point man discovered an open ventilation duct high up on the wall that was missing its cover, providing perhaps one answer as to how their mystery infiltrators managed to escape. Nor did the worried tone of the squad's tech guy from the coffee-stained swivel chair he was perched upon while methodically stabbing at the holographic keyboard in front of him. "Hey, Sarge, I think you'd better take a look at this..."

He did so with a narrowed glare, having paced close enough so that he could lean down and view the main monitor over the man's shoulder. "What am I looking at, son?"

"If I'm reading this right, a total shutdown of the entire security system across three cellblocks on Delta wing," the merc replied without taking his eyes off screen, continuing to work as he talked. "Central may have flushed the system and started restoring from back ups, but the security system logs are kept on a separate server, and It looks like our guy managed to hit 'em with a viral bomb before bugging out."

"Meaning?" the sergeant tentatively asked with a building sense of dread, knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer one bit.

The tech specialist paused long enough to give him a look that was equal parts frustration and worry. "Meaning that, as of right now, all cameras, turrets and doors for the entire wing have been completely shutdown and need to be reset at the source. _Manually._ "

"What about the cells? Are the laser grids still up and running?"

"For now, yeah; it looks like the virus hasn't gotten to them just yet. But when it does..."

That... was not good. While not used for housing the more dangerous and potentially volatile prisoners such as those kept in the self-contained ultra-max wing, Delta did however boast the single largest and most concentrated inmate population for the entire ship. The multitude of obvious surveillance cameras and ceiling-mounted automated turrets kept those entertaining any ideas of escape in check, even if they somehow managed to get past the laser grids that barred every open cell, and acted as a force multiplier for the comparatively small number of guards assigned there. But with no security measures in place or physical barriers to prevent the prisoners from leaving their cells...

" _Son of a bitch..._ It just _had_ to be Delta, didn't it?" Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, the sergeant pressed a finger to his earpiece before speaking once more in a much clearer tone. "Command, this is Tac-team Two. We have a code red situation..."

* * *

 **{()}**

* * *

Aside from its crowded population and centralised location near the heart of the ship, Delta wing was also known for being home to several notable individuals whose crimes and reputations didn't quite warrant a permanent stint in the ultra-max wing, but nevertheless weren't the kind of people you wanted to mess with.

Kronan Von Mag, hitman for the Black Hand crime syndicate with a rumoured triple figure body count for one; his signature poisoned senbon and close quarters assassination techniques feared the galaxy over. The decidedly creepy and theatrical serial killer known as the Puppet Master was another; the permanently silent masked man supposedly having found a way to control the very Nanotech flowing through his victims' veins like the strings on a marionette and force them do his bidding, before _disposing_ of themselves in a suitably gruesome manner. While the less was said about the Sekarii twins the better for everyone, least of all the unfortunate inmates who happened to be housed next door to their shared cell.

Tanis Tenenbaum, however, was on the opposite end of the spectrum. Aside from being one of only a few dozen women occupying the ship's only mixed sex wing, thanks to Thugs-4-Less not giving a damn about gender segregation, her crimes were considerably low brow in comparison. Insurance fraud, stock manipulation, and corporate espionage were practically nothing in the greater scheme of things; especially with some of the genuine psychopaths and lunatics roaming the galaxy with impunity these days. But apparently the local government on Damosel thought otherwise, and so instead of serving an unjustified sentence in a cushy all women's prison back home, she'd been immediately shipped off planet to this festering hellhole of criminal scum.

And that was just their jailors.

She still wasn't sure if the inmates were worse or not, given the guards' propensity to baseless violence without a cause, and as for the queen bitch of a warden herself... Tanis shuddered involuntarily. Having seen the woman only once at a distance was more than enough for her to _never_ want to cross paths with the rather literal lunatic who ran this asylum, and who in her opinion was definitely on the wrong side of the cell bars. Still, as long as she kept her head down and didn't stir up any trouble, Tanis was sure she could endure for the next four years. Just so long as nobody did anything stupid or brought attention down upon her.

Which of course, is when the alarms suddenly went off.

Tanis jolted upright from the spartan bunk she had been lying on with a thundering heart, shock and confusion etched upon her face as blaring klaxons and dimmed red lighting overtook the bland corridor outside her cell. Her fellow inmates didn't seem to be taking it much better judging by their cacophony of indecipherable yelling and nor did the solitary guard she could see with one hand held up to his scaly head and tooth-laden maw flapping a mile a minute, no doubt frantically trying to find out just what the hell was going on. Something that was rendered moot when the power suddenly went out and plunged everything into darkness.

It didn't take long for a back up generator to kick in and the emergency lighting to flicker back on, but of more immediate interest was the distinct lack of a laser grid barring her now completely open cell. At first Tanis simply sat where she was on the edge of her bunk, blinking owlishly behind her large framed, rimless glasses before tentatively standing and slowly approaching the corridor beyond with hesitant but curious steps. After all, just because the bars were mysteriously gone, it didn't mean that the automated turrets standing watch outside weren't still active.

But as long seconds passed and nothing happened to the increasing number of inmates who were either brave or foolhardy enough to set foot outside of their cells and risk the gun's wrath, Tanis found the strength to follow suit. Soon the narrow corridor running between cells was filled with sentients of all races and temperament; united by their uniform orange prison jumpsuits and pent up sense of vengeance which was being directed towards the suddenly very nervous guard being backed into a corner. Tanis had a pretty good idea of how things were going to end, especially since that particular guard had a penchant for being a bit 'grabby' with new arrivals, and as such had little sympathy for the beat down that was about to take place.

Instead she busied herself with finding Cindy McCall; bomb making quasi terrorist extraordinaire. A girl who, despite her shy demeanour, was responsible for dozens of attacks on cosmetic firms implicit in animal testing, and one of the few people she could genuinely call a friend in this place. Thankfully she didn't have to look far. "Yo, Cindy! You still in there?"

Startled, the rilgarian girl looked up from the looted mess of wires and assorted metal scraps laid out on her bunk to see Tanis pushing through the crowd of inmates with a grin etched upon her face; one she had learned to recognise during their brief friendship thus far as a prelude to some crazy scheme. "O-oh, hello, Tanis. Um, what's going on?"

"What's going on?" the taller cazar woman repeated, lazily slinging an arm over Cindy's shoulders and pulling her close. "Girl, We're getting the hell outta here, that's what's going on. Think you finish that thing on the run?"

Flushing at the contact and the way it made her feel all tingly inside, Cindy simply nodded as her shaking hands fumbled unsuccessfully with what would eventually be part of a crude but effective timed detonator. "U-um, I... I think so, but I kind of need some nitro-"

"Good, because we're probably gonna need it. C'mon, let's go!"

"W-wait!"

With a startled squeak, Cindy found herself pulled upright and struggling to keep pace as Tanis grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the cell; the half finished bomb tucked under one arm and cheeks burning all the while. Security blackout or not, it wouldn't take long for the riot squads to come cracking down on the entire wing and Tanis had no intention of either of them being there when jackbooted thugs came in with all guns blazing. Meaning they had to get as far away from Delta wing and the others as possible if they were going to stand a chance at evading recapture or worse, and as they blew through one of the now unlocked security doors between cell blocks, the still grinning cazar had just the idea in mind for aiding their getaway.

"Hey, Cin... What do you know about starship fuel cells?"

* * *

 **Review replies:**

 **The White Guardian - Ratchet being Ratchet, he'd definitely find some way to use them in combat, and if nothing else both weapons could be used to direct Skrunch and a horde of his fellow cycloptic simians against a soon to be** _ **very**_ **unlucky foe. The idea itself however came from some very random conversations with my brother and rapidly snowballed into 'just plain why' territory, before somehow settling upon badly punned gun names. Add in the Banana Bomb from the Worms series and you get a little something like this, plus a disproportionate amount of scrapped ideas on food based weaponry. My head can be a weird place at times. Thanks again, and if you can contribute that would be great, just don't push yourself. Take care!**

 **Lkdog - Eventually I hope to do a fair amount more in the same vein, doing a little world building while providing a glimpse into everyday life in the Ratchet and Clank universe through various perspectives. If you do manage to come up with something for the omake collection then please, by all means go ahead. I'm curious to see what you can come up with.**

 **Sonachugirl - Funnily enough, this omake was actually based upon something that happened to me a fair while back involving an overcooked (read near cremated) pie which I was supposed to be keeping a closer eye on, as opposed to playing Doom 2016. Suffice to say things didn't quite go to plan, but at least it provided good material for an omake, even if I did kind of ruin dinner.**

 **Plasmatik - You know, it feels nice to have an easygoing chapter that doesn't involve mass destruction once in a while. I'll have to do slice of life stuff more often.**

 **Firestar5277 - You're welcome! Of course you realise, this now means Ellen has to find a way a way to get even and give Ratchet his… Just Desserts.**

 **GamerHeart - Who's to say she hasn't? This omake assumes that Ellen decides to stay with Ratchet and co post Going Commando, but doesn't specify when exactly or necessarily mean that she hasn't returned home since. Hence the 'possibly canon' tag, since I'm trying to keep things as spoiler free as possible so as not to ruin the ending for Whole Again.**

 **starrat - Thanks again!**

 **Kairi671 - Glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully this one will be to your liking too.**


	3. Meta-philosophical

**Author** **'** **s Note:**

 **Since I seem to be on a bit of a roll here, here's another omake for you before I start thinking about getting back to work on Whole Again, and maybe dabble in a few side projects. I won't spoil anything, but the title should be a bit of a clue as to the direction of this short, and with any luck the subject material might spark a little thought too. Hope you enjoy it for what it is, and try to see if you can spot the thinly veiled references nestled within. Thanks for reading!**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me.**

* * *

 **3.0 Meta-philosophical**

 **By RevenantReaper**

 **(Post Whole Again, possibly canon)**

* * *

"This is so surreal," Ellen muttered aloud as she stared at the massive wall-mounted HV with a slightly bewildered look. Eyes wide and drinking in the images being displayed on screen as she perched quite literally upon the edge of her seat.

"I know, right?" Ratchet replied with a grin as he flopped down next to her on the penthouse apartment's 'invincible couch'. Stretching out in a very cat-like fashion and resting his head on her shoulder, while leaving one leg dangling over the side and his tail flickering lazily. "I mean, who'd have thought Cainmosni would have it nearly finished already, and let us have an early access copy to review! It's like Christmas come early!"

Ellen blinked before tearing her eyes away to look down at the lombax using her as a pillow. One arm absently wrapping around his shoulders and softly tousling his fur, while the other gestured jerkily at the rapid fire montage of action scenes on screen. "What- no, I mean... all _this!_ "

'This' being the new videogame that Ratchet had apparently been getting hyped about for months, and to which she had been clueless about until an express courier package had arrived at their front door less than half an hour ago. The lombax wasting no time in excitably tearing the packaging to shreds with his clawed fingers, before whooping with delight upon discovering the contents and dragging her away from where she had been busy performing weapons maintenance in the converted guest room with a promise of something 'so awesome words can't even describe it'. From there it was just a question of sitting back and humouring him for a while as Ratchet fired up the VG8000 games console and let it boot up while he dashed off to get a few drinks from the kitchen.

Of course, now she knew what all the fuss was about, Ellen was starting to regret not having paid more attention back then. For as Ratchet took a swig of his freshly chilled Nano Cola and reached out to swap it for the controller sat on the coffee table before them, she got another look at the game's title screen fading into a rolling demo loop from inactivity once more. Her eyes glued to the action unfolding on screen to an epic orchestral soundtrack, quickly blurring between snippets of cutscenes and in game footage of the eerily familiar characters blasting their way through a hordes of robotic enemies with ridiculously overpowered weaponry.

One of whom just so happened to be a short statured lombax with a small robot for a backpack, while the other was a taller redheaded human girl that had a gun-toting floating drone following her around. The pair darting to and fro between torrents of plasma with bounding acrobatics and combat rolls as they unleashed hell upon their foes, along with the occasional one liner. Weapons statistics and information occupying the top corners of the screen in a much more simplified version of the standard HUD found in most Megacorp commando helmets, along with a health bar divided into multiple segments between them indicating the character's remaining Nanotech reserves.

"They made a game... about us," Ellen stated slowly as her on screen doppelganger executed a particularly vicious dropkick, followed by using her Versa Blade to uppercut an unfortunate humanoid robot. The body blowing apart in midair and sending pieces flying everywhere, along with a rain of shiny bolts that were promptly sucked upon contact with her digital avatar. "How... When... _Why?_ "

Shrugging, Ratchet tilted his head slightly upwards so that he could better see the bewildered expression upon her face. "Well, why not? I mean, we did kind of save the whole galaxy." He paused. "Two galaxies, actually, so of course people are gonna be interested in us. Remember that thing with the merchandising a while back?"

"Point taken," Ellen muttered with a slight grimace at a particular memory from a good few months after the whole Protopet thing had finally blown over. The experience having been an eye-opener of sorts if nothing else, and inadvertently opened a window into Qwark's life that neither of them had really ever thought about before.

Because regardless of the publicity and accolades associated with being galactic heroes, even if they had twice saved dozens of planets from complete destruction, the simple fact of the matter was that it just didn't pay the bills. Sure there was the occasional bounty for bringing in dangerous criminals, or other such rewards like a free pass for the 'all you can eat' counter at Galaxy Burger, but it simply wasn't enough or frequent for anyone to rely upon as a source of income.

Of course Ratchet still had his rocket mechanic's license, and made do with both fixing and modifying personal ships to order, while Ellen taught self defence classes down at the local community centre a few days every week. But their combined income was still fairly low considering just how much was spent on weapons, gadgets, and armour, plus the sheer amount of ammo both could burn through on a single assignment. Even those for Megacorp directly, which tended to be exceptionally generous considering how dangerous and expensive they often were in terms of collateral damage. Leaving only one major option left if they wanted to both stay afloat and on top of the next crisis to come crashing down upon their heads, and that was by capitalising on their fame.

Given their past history with Qwark, it was somewhat ironic really.

Having seen one of disgraced hero's endorsement commercials seemingly a lifetime ago now, way back on planet Novalis during their first adventure together, Ratchet had made a smartass comment at the time about Captain Qwark having 'really sold out'. Fast forward the best part of two years later and they were now following almost directly in his footsteps so to speak, albeit in a much more controlled fashion. Ellen having grudgingly allowed the use of her image and likeness for promotional purposes, though limited to a much smaller range of products than Ratchet had approved for himself, or Clank and Samus for that matter.

As a matter of fact, their robotic friends and partners were actually out on a magazine shoot today for a technology and electronics magazine, which was why the couple even had the apartment to themselves in the first place. Giving them the best part of the day to just chill out, relax, and have some alone time together; all without having to worry about their privacy, or without anyone walking in on the pair should things got a little... _heated_ between them. Although of course, any such plans they might have had were soon thrown out the window once Ratchet's package had arrived.

For Ellen, it was honestly strange, and occasionally a little disturbing to see her own face and name plastered here and there. Appearing seemingly overnight on a wide variety of products for subsidy companies under the Megacorp umbrella, such as T-shirts, energy drinks, and everything in-between. Then there was the more specialised merchandising and associated media around their previous exploits, which was perhaps harder still to take in even now, months down the line. There were collectible models and _action figures_ for crying out loud; along with HV spots on various shows, a documentary on their exploits during the Blarg Crisis, and even a rumoured movie in production somewhere.

Not to mention numerous blogs, fan sites, and almost inevitable fan fiction that could be found online, of course. The latter of which all too frequently ranged from incoherent to disturbingly creepy in short measure, and often made Ellen question the author's state of mind. Although the very idea that somebody would actually write stories about _her_ of all people, along with the others in their little group was just plain... weird. Perhaps not entirely unanticipated, given the striking similarities to Earth's online community and the peculiarities humanity got up to, but it certainly had enough of an impact to result in a somewhat surreal existential debate with Clank, after having one drink too many while on a night out a fair while back.

One that eventually centred around the possibility of stories being depictions of actual events in one plane of existence or another, and the possibility of their own lives being little more than words on a page somewhere, somehow, within an infinite possibility of theoretical universes. Which was ridiculous of course, when viewed with a clear head in the light of day. Seeing as that would mean that whoever read said story in their own 'reality' was in fact a fictional character to somebody reading in another reality still in a convoluted chain of events that did little more than give her a headache just thinking about it.

An absent part of her mind wondered if this was this how things had started with Qwark, back during the earliest stages of his hero career. Had he always been as egotistical and hungry for fame as he was now, or had he been a different man altogether before? If so, then just where exactly had that fine line between necessity and greed been crossed?

Did the trappings of money and power cause him to become jaded over time? Warping his sense of morality to the point that he'd do whatever it took to increase his wealth, no matter how shady it was or how costly the price of doing business with those who lacked scruples? Case in point being his teaming up with Drek, and all for the vague promise of a sponsorship deal.

Given that the chances of getting a straight answer out of the disgraced hero was somewhere between slim and nil, and assumed Ellen actually wanted to talk to him in the first place, she likely wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. She could only hope that whatever had caused Qwark to so effectively abandon any heroic principles he might have had, and caused him to screw over two galaxies in the process, didn't end up brushing off on their team. Resolving to only use whatever funds they accumulated for supporting their activities as heroes, as opposed to furthering any sense of fame or glory.

Because unknowing or not, there was no way in _hell_ she was going to let any of them end up anything even remotely like him, least of all herself.

Mentally shaking her head in order to ward off the cascading trail of thought before it could really get going, Ellen disengaged herself from Ratchet's warmth long enough to reach forward and snag the second controller sat upon the coffee table. The lombax shifting position and choosing to snuggle up against her as she leaned back into the couch, the close contact allowing her to pick up a dull thrumming sound that was more felt than heard emanating from his chest. Much like a contented housecat, Ellen mused to herself with a faint, mirthful snort as they sat back and watched the rolling demo loop on screen cycle back to the game's title screen.

Pressing 'Start' on the controller and opting to begin a new game, Ratchet selected co-op mode and normal difficulty before snuggling in against his girl as the opening cinematics began to play. A grin firmly etched across his face while an absent finger rhythmically tapped his controller in barely constrained anticipation. "This is gonna be so awesome! I mean, it's from the same guys that made the Oryps the Space Dragon trilogy, so no way they can screw this up!"

"Shh, I'm trying to listen," Ellen admonished as she tried to listen to the narrator's spiel. The cinematic shifting focus from outer space to the familiar sight of planet Quartu back in the Solana galaxy, and a stylised version of the Blargian robot factory there, before focusing on a particular production line of sentry bots that soon yielded a short statured reject. "Well, there's Clank... He looks a little cartoonish though..."

Ratchet shrugged. "It's the art style they went for, something to do with focus testing and making it kid friendly, or whatever. Wonder what we look like though..."

They soon got their answer as the cinematics cut between a rapid series of sequences. The sense of déjà vu only increasingly as it covered Clank's crash landing on Veldin, followed by Ratchet's discovery of Ellen and their first meetings with one another, before blasting off into space on their first grand adventure together. All of the emotions, nostalgia, and half remembered feelings it invoked in the pair, compressed to fit within a five minute video for the purposes of explaining the game's plot.

Ellen wasn't quite sure what to think about that, or her character's design for that matter. "I'm not that tall, am I? And why the hell is my skirt so damn short?"

"At least you don't have bat ears, or weird hands," Ratchet groused as he glared at his on screen counterpart. "I get they were going for a cartoonish style and all, but really?"

Still, it wasn't all bad so far, and niggling aside, both agreed to hold off any further judgement until after the lengthy cutscenes had finished and they actually had a chance to play the game. Although as they watched Ratchet's doomed home built ship come crashing down through the atmosphere of Novalis from a much safer perspective than last time, Ellen couldn't help but voice one question that had been bugging her since he had first booted up the game. Especially since the game's title had just flashed on screen before fading away as the tiny vessel disappeared from view.

"Hey, Ratchet?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm supposed to be one of the main playable characters as well... then why the hell is the game just called 'Ratchet and Clank?"

...

Raising a finger, Ratchet's mouth worked soundlessly for a few moments before he deflated slightly. "You know what? I have no idea. Guess that's one thing we can add to the review though, right?"

"Yup," she agreed as the last cutscene finally came to an end. The virtual Ratchet and Ellen onscreen now stood amongst the ruins of their downed ship in the not so peaceful surroundings of Tobruk Crater, Novalis. "Now, let's see how this thing actually plays."

Ratchet flashed a grin as his avatar pulled out an Omniwrench with a flourishing twirl and took off at a flat sprint towards the nearest bad guy. "Damn right. Let's do this!"

* * *

 **Review replies:**

 **Firestar5277 - Thanks! It's nice to just take some time away and work on something else, anything else, that takes me away from my self imposed grind for a while. It's certainly more relaxing if nothing else, and to be honest, a slower pace will be a lot less stressful for me to keep up for future stories. Although I still intend to push Whole Again to completion by November-December of this year since I'm** _ **so**_ **close to finishing it.**

 **While this particular snippet was originally intended for something else, hopefully I can use it as a basis to put together some more world building pieces. Helping to flesh out my particular interpretation of the Ratchet and Clank universe a little more, and exploring subjects that couldn't be covered properly in the main story due to plot pacing. Plus of course silly stuff and random bits in-between; Ellen still has to get her own back after all, and I've had a random surge of food related gadgetry/weaponry for some reason… Guess I'll have to put it to good use.**

 **starrat - Thanks again!**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Well it was originally intended to be a link between chapters, and to show the consequences of letting the inmates loose. The idea being that it would later come back to bite our heroes in the rear at some point post Whole Again, although of course that never materialised since I cut it entirely. Since they seem to have generated so much interest, I'll probably write another omake detailing Tanis and Cindy's escape attempt, and perhaps make a mention of them in the main story if it fits. Although that all depends on whether they get off of the prison ship alive in the first place…**

 **Snow Wolf Alpha - In all likelihood, I suspect we will. After all, Ratchet and company will need something to do once the whole Protopet thing has blown over, and hunting down those inmates that escaped the prison ship might make for an interesting side story.**

 **Sonachugirl - Glad you liked it, although I apologise for the flashbacks. Nothing** _ **too**_ **bad, I hope? The real question here though is, if psychopathic serial killers like the Puppet Master aren't considered dangerous enough to warrant a stint in the ship's ultra max security wing, then what does?**

 **Razor of DOOM - I think I will bring Cindy and Tanis back at some stage, although their contribution to the main story at present would be a cameo role at best since they don't really fit with what I've got planned. I'm thinking more along the lines of being part of a side story, or maybe just another omake or two detailing their escape attempt. I haven't completely decided yet.**


	4. GNO Interlude 1

**Author** **'** **s Note:**

 **Hi everyone, and sorry for the really…** _ **really**_ **long delay. With Christmas quite literally around the corner and usual insanity of working retail at this time of year unsurprisingly taking its toll, I've decided to put Whole Again on temporary hold until new year. Between extended work hours and family commitments leaving me drained, I just don't have the proper time or energy to give it the love and attention it needs right now. But that doesn't mean I won't leave you with a little something to tide things over in the meantime, and what better way than a long overdue omake? Enjoy!**

 **\- RevenantReaper337**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Insomniac Games. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters, creatures, weapons, etc. belong to me.**

* * *

 **4.0 GNO Interlude 1**

 **By RevenantReaper**

 **(Time Heals All, Canon)**

* * *

 **Welcome to the GalaxyNet Online Message Boards**

You are currently logged in, ThatOneGuy

You are viewing:

Threads you have replied to

AND Threads that have new replies

OR private message conversations with new replies

Thread OP is displayed

Ten posts per page

Last ten messages in private message history

Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

You have 2 infractions and 1 warnings.

 **.**

 **Topic: Blarg invade Metropolis?**

 **In: Boards ► Events ► Solana ► Kerwan ► Metropolis**

 **Verdant Green (Original Poster)**

Posted on G2.16.742:

Does anyone know what's going on at the Southside Pavilion? You know, the place where that Captain Qwark fitness course monstrosity opened up a few weeks back?

There's a bunch of seriously pissed off looking blargian guys hanging around down here with some major level firepower, and they're turning everyone away. Pretty sure they're not cops either, or any security firm I've ever heard of. They even rooted out all the stall holders who set up there during the midday lunch rush, and I can't even get my daily taco fix.

Seriously, what gives?

Edit: I managed to sneak a few pictures before getting kicked out. Here, here, and here. Anybody got any ideas?

Edit 2: New pictures and video from ground zero, courtesy of Shininglight5972. Any further links will be reposted here as and when people are able to contribute.

Pics: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7

Video pt.1

Video pt.2

Edit 3: More video footage thanks to R3w1nd, plus a few screen grabs linked from the Hero Watch boards. Enjoy!

Train-recked

Stills: 1 2 3 4

 **(Showing Page 2 of 37)**

► **Flowah Powah (Veteran Member) (Peas Through Superior Firepower)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Huh, that looks like Blargian spec ops. You know, like from that game with the giant space bugs? Resistance something or other.

Wonder what they're doing in Metropolis though.

► **Commandant Squirrel (Not An Actual Squirrel)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Company picnic maybe?

► **StikyPlazma (Weapons Guru) (Verified Boomstick)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Going by OP's pics, it looks more like a hunter-killer squad.

See those microjet rocket guns they're packing? That's the kind of thing you use for taking out light tanks or big game, like a freaking Sarsaurex. Plus they've got robo attack dogs and what looks like a scout chopper in the background of pic 3.

Verdant Green

Did any of them say why they were kicking everyone out?

► **Bajayjay**

Replied on G2.16.742:

StikyPlazma

What, you mean like bounty hunters or actual military? Cos I'm pretty sure the Blarg haven't got anywhere near that kind of clout left after giving up their homeworld, and I seriously can't see the mayor letting a foreign power run loose on our streets.

You know it could just be VIP security, right? That or the mayor finally getting off his ass and doing something about the graffiti problem around Southside. Can't say I've heard of anything myself though.

► **Verdant Green (Original Poster)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

StikyPlazma

No, they didn't, and the only guy with the balls to ask got a rocket launcher shoved in his face, so I'm definitely not arguing! Even if it means going without my precious, precious tacos. :(

► **BlackCypher59**

Replied on G2.16.742:

You and your damn tacos, Verdant. I'm more worried about what sounds like a bunch of heavily armed guys taking over one of the more popular tourist spots without a single cop in sight, or anyone else giving a damn for that matter.

Also, screw tacos. Muffins are best fud. ;)

► **Solar Seeker**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Verdant Green BlackCypher59

Clearly you've never experienced the awesomeness that is Markazian Dryd sticks with fresh marinade and spices. Seriously, you'll never go back once you've tried some. :D

► **Mach Chu**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Solar Seeker

Don't you mean mushtar buns, Sol? There's this awesome mom and pop place down on seventh that does them fried in a crispy batter that's literally to die for. Seriously, this one guy had a heart attack there last week after downing, like, two dozen or more cos he couldn't get enough.

► **Bajayjay**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Okay, much as I enjoy a good food debate, can we get back on topic guys? I, for one, don't want the mods shutting this thread down for derailing before the shit posting can really get started.

► **Lunar Rose**

Replied on G2.16.742:

What Bajayjay said, plus OP's got me curious now. Anybody else near Southside know more about what these blarg are up to? Maybe it's related to what's happening on Novalis?

 **End of Page.** **1,** **2** **,** **3** **,** **4** **,** **5** **,** **6,** **7** **,** **8** **…** **29,** **30,** **31**

 **(Showing Page 3 of 37)**

► **Simucrom (Just Like The Real Thing, Only Different)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Lunar Rose

Seriously, Rose? You honestly believe all that conspiracy crap about disappearing planets? Get a life. The Blarg have had it rough for years now, and the last thing they need is ignorant sheep like you making it worse by typecasting them as some kind of cardboard cut-out bad guys from an old Qwark movie serial!

That so-called 'broadcast' from Chairman Drek is clearly fake, cruddy CG at best, and probably posted by some asshole with an agenda against the Blargian people because of that mining rights scandal a few years back. Open your eyes and recognise the truth, people! The Blarg are innocent!

► **Screenreader49**

Replied on G2.16.742:

(Sighs)

…and here comes Mr Hypocritical Conspiracist himself. Again. Seriously, don't you have anything better to do with your time, Simu? Just ignore him, Rose. We all do.

► **Lunar Rose**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Rude much, Simucrom? It's a perfectly legitimate concern. I have a sister and cousin on Novalis who got out when the first wave struck, and are now stuck on a refugee ship in orbit while a Blargian invasion fleet ravages the surface. Did they imagine that too, or are all those pictures and videos posted on GalTube proof enough for you?

Screenreader49

Thanks, but I can't not say anything back. People like him just make my blood boil, and especially those who ignore the 'inconvenient' evidence in front of their eyes.

► **Simucrom (Just Like The Real Thing, Only Different)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

[Post deleted] [Warning issued]

Final warning, Simucrum. Personal threats won't be tolerated. Do it again and I'll ban you for a month. - Alfa Wulf.

► **Shininglight5972 (Professional Curtain Twitcher)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

I live in one of the apartment buildings a half block away from the pavilion and have a pretty good view, even if I kind of have to squint a bit. It looks like pretty much everybody's gone except those blarg guys, and they seem pretty pissed at something. They're splitting up now and spreading out across the pavilion, same with the choppers they've got buzzing around.

Shit, maybe Plazma was right. They're definitely hunting for something, or someone. Lemme see if I can get a better angle from the bathroom.

► **Teh_Fluffiness (Overlady Of Fluffiness)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Be careful, Shiny. You know what they say about curiosity and cats…

► **Fargel_Blanch (Grouchy and Proud)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Teh_Fluffiness

That they're stupid? Seriously, if I had a bolt for every time some dumbass Felicine tourist comes into my store looking for the bathroom I'd be retired by now. I run an antiques shop for crying out loud, not some yuppie restaurant like those down at the Riviera district! If they can't read the signs like everyone else then they shouldn't be here in the first place.

► **Alfa Wulf (Moderator) (Wielder Of The Almighty Ban Hammer)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Easy there, Fargel. I've warned you before about wailing on other species, and this is borderline. Keep it up and I'll be giving you a week to cool off. Again.

Same goes for everyone else. There's versus and discussion threads if you really feel the need to debate the merits of your favourite snacks, conspiracy theories, or whatever else you might come up with. Otherwise stop derailing, stay on topic, and keep it clean within reason unless you want me to bring down the hammer.

Plus I really want to know what's going on down there in Southside myself and Shininglight hasn't gotten back yet. Anybody else heard from them, or have any ideas?

► **Mach Chu**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Uh oh, The Wulf-man's here! O.O

Quick, everyone act normal!

► **Solar Seeker**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Mach Chu

Do you even know the meaning of the word, Mach? Plus mushtar buns? Seriously? Those things are a crime against good taste. And my stomach.

 **End of Page.** **1,** **2,** **3,** **4** **,** **5** **,** **6,** **7** **,** **8** **…** **29,** **30,** **31**

 **(Showing Page 4 of 7)**

► **Flowah Powah (Veteran Member) (Peas Through Superior Firepower)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Thank you, Alfa Wulf. Maybe now we can get things back on track. Though I have to admit, I'm a little worried myself. It's not like our resident snooper to keep people waiting for long when there's gossip on the line. Let us know you're still okay, Shiny.

► **Typist_Mafia (Unmade Man)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Same here. I'm about three blocks away, close to the Riviera district, and I'm pretty sure I heard a couple of explosions coming from over there a minute ago. There's definitely smoke on the horizon too.

► **Shininglight5972 (Professional Curtain Twitcher)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Holy shit guys, it's a freaking war zone down here! Those blarg guys are shooting the place up, and I'm pretty sure a couple of rockets just took out my neighbour's lounge a second ago! Really glad I'm in the can now, because I'm definitely gonna need clean shorts after this!

But more importantly, take a look at these guys right here.

No, you're not seeing things. THAT just happened, right here, outside my window, like something straight out of an action movie. I can barely believe it myself, and I'm still WATCHING it happen right now!

Who the hell are these people?!

Edit: Managed to get a better angle, and slightly less shaky video this time. Hope it's better than the first one.

► **Verdant Green (Original Poster)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Holy crap, is this for real? They're going through those blarg like a freaking blender in a fruit bowl!

Definitely glad I decided to find another taco stand now…

► **Teh_Fluffiness (Overlady Of Fluffiness)**

Shininglight5972

Glad to hear you're okay, Shiny, and hopefully your neighbours too. I think it's safe to say you had us all worried for a while there, and I don't know what I'd do without my favourite snooper poking his nose in where it doesn't belong.

It's a little difficult to make out much from the video with it bouncing around, but those two make it look easy! Especially the fluffy cat man, though I guess the other one is nearly as good. Can't really tell what species they are though, or why any of them were fighting. Any takers?

► **The_Vendicator**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Teh_Fluffiness

I can't be sure, given the video quality, but I think your 'cat man' might be a lombax. He's certainly got the build for it, and Felicines don't grow that big or move anywhere *near* that fast. Believe me, I should know; being one and all.

Dunno about the girl, though. Aside from having a nice set of gams, I mean. I'd say markazian, but I don't see a tail, and I'm fairly sure they're supposed to have really long ears. Isn't that kind of their thing?

► **Truth_Hertz**

Replied on G2.16.742:

The_Vendicator

Hey, we don't *all* have 'really long ears'. That's like saying all Felicines are nerdy little scientist types who publicly lick themselves and crap in a litter box. Typecasting, in other words. I'm not trying to put you down or anything. Just make you aware of how sensitive people can be to this kind of thing, and to be more careful with your choice of words.

She definitely has nice gams, though. What I wouldn't give for a better angle…

► **Screenreader49**

Replied on G2.16.742:

(Face meets desk)

…why do I even bother with these kind of threads anymore?

► **Bajayjay**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Screenreader49

Because where else are you going to get your daily fix of baseless speculation, shit posting, and snark? You know you love it really. ;)

Anyhow, back on topic, think I'll throw my hat into the ring and ask the question everybody's been avoiding.

Heroes or Villains?

► **Typist_Mafia (Unmade Man)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Gods damn it, Jay… Now you've *really* gone and done it…

 **End of Page.** **1,** **2,** **3** **, 4,** **5** **,** **6,** **7** **,** **8** **…** **29,** **30,** **31**

 **(Showing Page 9 of 37)**

► **Lunar Rose**

Replied on G2.16.742:

I'm telling you, these guys are heroes! We're looking at Novalis part two here, and they're the only ones doing anything about it!

I mean, you saw the same thing I did, right? Around 2.13 in the first video, where those blarg just started shooting freaking rocket launchers all over the place without warning? You call *that* a policing action, Simucrum?

And don't even get me started on the rest. Who cares about a little property destruction when there's a blarg invasion force directly on our doorstep?

► **Simucrom (Just Like The Real Thing, Only Different)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Lunar Rose

Pft, please. The lombax and his partner are obviously criminals. Why else would they be running away in the first place, or causing all that property damage you're so keen to write off. They blew up a train for crying out loud, and for what? To murder the passengers for the heinous crime of being born blargian?

No. These two are clearly far too dangerous to remain at large and must be brought to justice, and if that involves more blargian peacekeepers to protect the public from menaces like them and yourself, then good! Let them 'invade' away, so that decent, hardworking people such as myself can rest easy in our beds at night.

► **Chronoshift**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Simucrom

'Peacekeepers'? Dude, WTF?!

Seriously, I can't tell if you actually believe the shit you're spouting or just plain trolling. Are the blarg paying you to write this shit or what?

► **NyteLyfe**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Pretty sure it's the first option, Chrono. Simmy-boy there is a Blarg apologist through and through, and more than happy to mindlessly spew their rhetoric online regardless; no matter what kind of crap they try to pull.

You only have to look at the threads on the Blargian Exodus or Canton's Peak mining disaster to get an idea of how messed up his world view is. Hell, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if his account really was a mouthpiece for their Bureau of Information.

► **Simucrom (Just Like The Real Thing, Only Different)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

[Post deleted] [User temp banned: 1 month GST]

I warned you, Simucrom. Accusations are one thing, but speciesist rants and death threats are something else altogether. I honestly thought you'd be smarter than that, or at least keep it to yourself. Have a month to cool off and think about what you did - Alfa Wulf

► **Screenreader49**

Replied on G2.16.742:

…and goodbye again, Simucrom. The thread just doesn't feel complete until the mods slap you with another ban. Here's hoping you actually *learn* something this time… and last more than 6 posts before your next ban.

► **D00Mblade (Veteran Member) (Purveyor of Pointy Objects)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Okay, this argument has clearly gone way beyond a joke. So lets look at the facts, shall we?

1) A group of heavily armed and well supported blarg - possibly mercenaries or otherwise part of the official exodus fleet - occupy Southside Pavilion and evict anybody nearby.

2) They set up shop and lay an ambush for what appear to be two individuals: a male lombax (now confirmed) and a female markazian (citation pending). Both then proceed to shoot their way out of said ambush, eliminating the entire blarg contingent in the process, and disappear in the direction of a local robotics shop.

3) The next confirmed sighting places our duo on a rooftop nearly a block away, still fighting blarg forces along the way. Things get sketchy after that point, but its obvious that they're both armed, dangerous, and likely very well trained, given the sheer body count seen so far.

4) Less than an hour later, a freaking *sky train* explodes just as it passes through South Central station and drops out of the air; taking its attached cars and cargo along with it. Thankfully the station was already shut down due to service cuts, but security camera footage (thanks, R3w1nd) caught sight of our mystery duo just barely escaping the blast on a hoverboard of all things, before disappearing to who knows where.

5) Shortly thereafter, the remaining blarg forces pull out of the city and emergency responders *finally* decide to show up. With pretty much everywhere these people have been declared off limits, pending 'a full investigation'.

Just what the hell is going on in this town? Where did these people come from? Where did they go? And more importantly, what the hell are my taxes being spent on if the cops can't even respond to a running gun battle across several city blocks until its already far too late?

Any takers?

► **StikyPlazma (Weapons Guru) (Verified Boomstick)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

D00Mblade

You know, when you put it like that, it does sound all kinds of crazy. Like something from one of those damn videogames that my nephew insists on playing all the time, instead of getting out of the house and finding a real hobby.

But then again, it just goes to show what I've been telling folks all these years; that the best way to defend yourself and your property is through overwhelming firepower. Hell, if there's any truth to all the rumours flying around as of late, then maybe its time I started dusting off the old arsenal in my garage and loaded for blarg.

► **BlackCypher59**

Replied on G2.16.742:

StikyPlazma

That was a terrible pun, and you should feel bad about it.

But what I want to know is how the Hero community is going to respond to all of this, and I don't just mean Metropolis. This is the fourth incident in the last few weeks involving heavily armed blarg running around the galaxy, and doing some pretty shady stuff by all accounts. I mean, You'd think someone like The Silver Bolt, or one of the big timers like Captain Qwark would've gotten involved in this mess by now, instead of what looks like a pair of talented amateurs. Seems kind of hinky to me.

► **Rastar (Hero Groupie)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Hey everyone! Just to let you know that I've started up a thread for our mysterious new heroes over on the Hero Watch boards. If anyone has any new information, pics, or video on these guys, PM me and I'll post it altogether over there.

 **End of Page.** **1,** **2,** **3** **… 9,** **10** **,** **11,** **12** **,** **12** **…** **29,** **30,** **31**

 **(Showing Page 10 of 37)**

► **Mach Chu**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Rastar

Already? I know you're usually quick off the mark with Hero debuts, but this has to be a new record, even for you. Are you really that hyped, or is it just an excuse to dust off the old shipping charts?

► **Rastar (Hero Groupie)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Yes. ;3

► **Flowah Powah (Veteran Member) (Peas Through Superior Firepower)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

All excitement aside, Cypher makes a good point. I might not live there, but Metropolis *is* the single largest population centre on Kerwan, and what amounts to urban warfare spilling across the streets in broad daylight isn't exactly something that can be swept under the rug.

So where exactly *is* the official response to all of this, and why haven't the local authorities so much as acknowledged what's going on, even now? They've had a good few hours or so to put an initial statement together at the very least.

► **The_Vendicator**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Flowah Powah

Given that the mayor's going for his second term and ballots are in less than six weeks? The wheels of bureaucracy are probably flipping their shit right now and trying to find the best way to come out of this smelling like roses. Kind of like my old college dorm buddy when he realised that finals were in less than a week and he'd spent most of the semester higher than a Sorlian space whale on a whole grove's worth of raxis tree leaves.

► **Andrew Bryers (Chief Of Police) (MPD Official)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

The incident involving what we believe to be fringe elements of the exiled blargian fleet and an as yet unknown group of indeterminable origin is still under investigation at this time. Due to the risk of unexploded ordinance and tampering with crucial evidence, all civilian foot and vehicular traffic in or around the affected areas is strictly prohibited and is currently being diverted to safer routes. This includes local residents and business holders, who have been evacuated as a precaution until emergency services declare the sites safe for habitation.

Further notices will follow as necessary, but in the meantime, we strongly advise the public to exercise all due caution, avoid engaging with and report any suspicious objects or individuals, and to immediately contact the Metropolis Police Department with any relevant information.

► **Solar Seeker**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Well, I guess that answers that question… and raises a whole bunch more. Guess I'll have to see if I can crash on my cousin's couch again tonight once I get off work.

► **Typist_Mafia (Unmade Man)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Solar Seeker

Damn, that sucks. Here's hoping the cops will hurry up so you and everyone else who's been displaced can get their homes back. Though I suppose that depends upon what kind of 'ordinance' they're dealing with on top of that train wreck at South Central. Plasma disrupters? Thermobaric rockets? Pocket nukes? Or did the blarg bring something even worse with them and leave it for some poor bastard to find?

► **D00Mblade (Veteran Member) (Purveyor of Pointy Objects)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

Typist_Mafia

Who said they had to bring anything with them? With the concealed carry and ownership laws being repealed a decade or so back, and a Gadgetron vendor on virtually every street corner, it has never been easier for the average Joe to get their hands on some seriously heavy duty firepower with no questions asked. Seriously, so long as you have a membership account and a good credit score, anybody can buy enough rocket launchers and such to outfit a small army. If nothing else, it definitely beats trying to smuggle that kind of stuff through customs.

► **StikyPlazma (Weapons Guru) (Verified Boomstick)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

D00Mblade

Nice theory and all, but no. Like I mentioned earlier, those microjet guns they're carrying in the videos are made for taking out light armour and the kind of big game that can tear through a ship's hull like wet tissue paper. But more importantly, they're manufactured by Blarg State Arms, not Gadgetron, and as far as I'm aware, have never been licensed for vendor use.

Throw in the obviously Blargian style recon choppers and robot attack dogs, and it couldn't be more obvious who supplied these 'mercs' if you tried. Which means they either slipped a couple of platoons worth of men and materials past planetary customs without raising any red flags, or the equipment was already on planet and waiting when they showed up. Not sure which is more worrying, to be honest.

► **GoldenGal (Verified Fabulous)**

Replied on G2.16.742:

What I want to know is where that lombax and markazian girl ran off to after the train blew up, and what they're up to now. First Filgree went dark, then Novalis, and now this? I mean, I thought those broadcasts from Chairman Drek were probably fake or cruddy propaganda at best. But what if they weren't? What if this whole thing is just the tip of the iceberg, and there's something bigger going on out there?

What do *they* know that *we* don't?

 **End of Page.** **1,** **2,** **3** **…** **9** **, 10,** **11,** **12** **,** **12** **…** **29,** **30,** **31**

* * *

 **This one, as you might have gathered already, is a little different than the usual fare, and perhaps a familiar format to those who have read the Worm web serial or its many,** _ **many**_ **derivative fan fiction stories. Specifically, I had an idea way back to create my own PHO style interludes as a way of exploring the wider galaxy's opinions on ongoing events throughout the Time Heals All series so far, but it never really panned out until now. With this one in particular taking place during and after chapter 6 of Time Heals All.**

 **This is more a proof of concept than anything else; to take what little I had written, turn it into something coherent, and of course, find a way to include the readership in a way that doesn't involve trying to shoehorn 'guest' characters into an ongoing narrative. With most of the GNO usernames being anagrams or thinly veiled reworking of reviewers past and present, from both THA and Whole Again. The full list of which can be seen by scrolling right down to the end, though it'll be interesting to see how many you can recognise without cheating.**

 **You guys have been behind me all the way, some of you from day one, and this is my way of showing appreciation for all of your support over the years. Any characterisation of your Solana counterparts is, of course, not meant to reflect your real personalities, and I'll happily change them if you're not happy with their portrayal. As for everyone else, while I may not have used your usernames this time around, that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you by a long shot. There's always another GNO interlude, if the idea takes off as I'd hoped, and I'd be happy to hear your suggested Usernames and tags. Maybe even an AMA for Ratchet and company?**

 **Until next time, I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. See you then!**

 **Review replies:**

 **starrat - Thanks! Hope you like this one too.**

 **Firestar5277 - If only she knew, indeed… It is kind of sad in a way, to think the story is almost over, but it's also kind of a relief too from my perspective given how long it's taken to get to this point. But at least there's the eventual sequel to look forward to, and an unrelated little project I potentially have in the works… Glad to hear you're enjoying the world building so far too, and… yeah, I guess I did have food on the brain at the time. My mind can go to some really weird places when I'm distracted.**

 **Snow Wolf Alpha - Me too; I love the idea of story being on multiple layers, with the characters and reader being on two different, but connected planes of understanding. I don't think Ellen would have been too enthused with the movie, to be honest. Especially with Ratchet being portrayed as more of a boy scout, and Clank barely at all. Though if she were in-universe, then I suspect her role would be much the same as it is now, albeit reduced with the Rangers taking centre stage in combat. Good intuition there with regards to the set up, too. Though we'll have to see what the future brings.**

 **DarkEnigma95 - Not quite fourth wall, but only by a** _ **very**_ **thin margin. Kind of a 'reality bleed' more than anything else.**

 **Razor of DOOM - Good to hear. Here's hoping you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Sonachugirl - You're building something with RPG Maker? And on 3DS too?** _ **Now**_ **you've got me curious; especially since my own attempts at game creation software hasn't exactly worked out. I'd love to see what you've come up with. Oddly enough, that was actually the tone and emotional feedback I was aiming for with the omake; with inspiration drawn from my own reaction to receiving fan art for THA, and getting over the idea that it was for some amateur piece that** _ **I**_ **wrote. It's still hard to believe now, or that this series has become so popular in such a relatively short space of time.**

 **Really,** _ **really**_ **not going to ask about the flashbacks now that I have that** _ **wonderful**_ **mental image. Glad you liked my little Easter eggs, too. Hopefully I can come up with something a little more subtle in future chapters, and if nothing else, it'll be interesting to see how long it takes for people to find them.**

 **Usernames used in thread:**

 **Alfa Wulf = Snow Wolf Alpha**

 **Flowah Powah = Flowerstar**

 **The_Vendicator = Vendicor**

 **BlackCypher59 = DarkEnigma95**

 **D00Mblade = Razor of DOOM**

 **Shininglight5972 = TheRestingRiolu (Formerly Lightsaviour2759 when I originally started this piece, and I decided to keep it. Let me know if you want it changed, and to what.)**

 **Screenreader49 = Bookwriter94**

 **StikyPlazma = Plazmatik**

 **Starblazer2577 = Firestar5277**

 **Rastar = starrat**

 **Solar Seeker = Light Seeker 001**

 **Bajayjay = bajy**

 **Chronoshift = TimeLordCompanion**


End file.
